Cable gland assemblies are used for terminating cable in hazardous and nonhazardous environments. Typical cable gland assemblies provide a seal around the conductors of the cable, mechanical retention of the cable therein, electrical continuity via the termination of the cable, and an environmental seal on the outer jacket of the cable. To seal the conductors within a sealing chamber of the cable gland assembly, a sealing compound is generally used to seal the individual conductors. Generally, the sealing compound is used in conjunction with a secondary damming material to prevent the flow of the sealing compound beyond the sealing chamber. Conventional damming materials include fiber materials that require the cable gland assembly to be disassembled to place the fiber materials therein. In addition, these fiber damming materials generally require a large volume to contain the material therein. Accordingly, the use of a fiber damming material is time-consuming and cumbersome for a user to assemble. Some cable gland assemblies are available in which a rubber gland is used instead of a fiber damming material. However, these rubber glands generally have limitations in their performance.